Mr and Mr Malfoy
by Love Goddess Sparkles
Summary: People said they'd never work out, that it was purely political, finacial, anything to discourage them. These are snippets of the life Harry and Draco lead. Between crazy fans, marriage proposals, fights, and trips to St. Mungo's, Draco and Harry make a life together. This is their unconventional love story and everything in between.
1. Lunch Date

Round 5 of 52 Weeks of Writing 2013 Competition (HPFC)

Compulsory Prompts: parchment

Optional Prompts: 'You're about as cheery as Snape at Christmas', Patronus, Potions.

* * *

Lunch Date

* * *

Harry sighed, leaning against his desk and watching his class write their essays on the dangers of mispronounced offensive and defensive spells as well as why it is important to focus when practicing said spells. He'd abruptly assigned them the task when the sixth years were more entertained by sending their classmates flying across the class then protecting them in the faux battle.

The bespectacled male shook his head, moving away from his desk and walking up and down the rows of desks. The sounds of quills scratching against parchment burning in his ears and relaxed him with the repetitive sound. He briefly contemplated practicing the Patronus charm with them but let that one go as well. When the DADA class room door was carelessly with a loud bang. Harry spun around with his wand drawn only to see Draco Malfoy saunter into the room.

"Draco." He sighed, dropping his wand in relief but then frowned. "What do you think you're doing? You do realize I have a class, right?"

Draco only smirked and continued to make his way over to Harry, "Oh Harry, don't be such a sour puss." he purred, attaching himself on Harry's arm. "Besides class ends in…five minutes, why not let them go early and let e take you out for a quick lunch."

Some of the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students giggled at Draco's display and Harry sighed in resignation. Now that the blond was here Harry wouldn't get any peace unless he agreed. "Fine," he muttered to Draco. "class dismissed."

-o0o-

Harry shifted in his seat uncomfortably, did Draco have to drag him to the most expensive restaurant in the middle of the bloody day! Draco was babbling about his day brewing potions for St. Mungos and then coming to Hogwarts to sit in on the newest Potions' Master class. At least that explained why Draco happened to be at Hogwarts.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Draco interrupted his train of thought. "You know, you are a lousy date, here I am being the doting, wonderful boyfriend and you are ignoring me." The blond whined.

_What a way to be guilt tripped into paying attention_, Harry thought. "I'm sorry, Draco. I was just wondering why it is that you've brought me here. We could have just floo'd home for lunch." The raven-haired male muttered, ducking his head when a flashbulb went off just to his right.

"Bloody hell, Harry." The other male groaned with a roll of his eyes. "You're about as cheery as Snape at Christmas."

"That's because I don't see a reason for spending so much money at a place like this for a simple lunch."

"Oh, but Harry, there is a reason why I brought you here." Draco smirked, clearly feeling smug about something. He got up out of his chair, smoothing down his smoke grey silk shirt and glided over to Harry's side of the table with such grace.

Then he did something that Harry could not believe, he knelt down and took his hand. The world went quiet, the earth stood still and all of that other dramatic shit. Everyone in the restaurant was gaping at the pair, cameras were definitely flashing now.

"Harry James Potter," Draco intoned loud enough for others to hear like he was some sort of Shakespearian actor playing up the audience. "we've been together for two years now…"

Harry dropped his head. "Please, Merlin, please…" he murmured while Draco continued on.

"And I think it's time that we settled down," Draco pulled out a small box and there was a sharp intake of breath from the females in the restaurant. "Harry, will you –"

The blond was cut off by a dinner roll being shoved into his mouth by none other than Harry whom stared at his lover with wide eyes. "Uh, oops?" he squeaked out in a definitely unmanly voice. "Y'know Draco, I just remembered I have a bunch of tests to grade. So, um, I'll just see you later at home, bye!"

Harry was gone in the blink of an eye, leaving his boyfriend in the middle of a crowded restaurant with a roll hanging out his mouth. Draco chewed on the piece of bread, getting up and sitting back in his seat calmly.

'_Harry, Harry, Harry.'_ Darco thought fondly, '_you can run all you want but I'll get you eventually.' _

To Be Continued…


	2. Caught

**Author's Note:** Wow! I didn't think anyone would Follow, Favorite, or Review this story but it happened! I thank every single one of you for taking time to read this little fic. I only did it as a quickie for my Week 5 entry of my 52 Weeks of Writing but it has turned out to be more. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Songs listened to while writing: **

Don't You Remember by Adele

Pi's Lullabye from Life of Pi (Original Motion Picture soundtrack)

It's Time by Imagine Dragons

* * *

Caught

* * *

"He did what?" Hermione's voice was high and choked; probably do to the fact that she had swallowed her tea wrong.

Harry sighed, leaning heavily on the table. He was practically leaning over his own tea cup, his face almost in the cup while he stirred in cream and sugar. "Yeah, I left him there – on his knee with whatever was in the box." He was no fool; Harry knew what was in that box.

He left the restaurant and escaped to Ron and Hermione's. Ron was at the office, being an Auror and all now he was kept busy on cases this past week. A fact that the bespectacled male couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief at – well until he realized he was left with Hermione.

"You did what!" Once again Hermione exclaimed only this time there was anger clouding over the disbelief. "What the bloody hell is going on in your skull?"

Harry blew out a breath, his tea splashed on the table from the air displacing it. He was clutching his spoon in his hand tightly and briefly contemplated how hard he needed to stab himself with it to break skin. Maybe once he did that he could happily bleed out.

"Harry, stop contemplating your suicide and answer me!" Hermione had rounded the table and smacked him over the head and stole his spoon before he could even get a word out.

"Mione, you don't understand…" he whined piteously, dropping his head to the table with a loud _thunk_.

The brunette shook her head, her face softening. "I thought you were happy with him, has something changed?"

"No, that's the thing! I love him and he loves me but I just can't marry him!" Harry's face must have looked something horrible because in the next moment his was being smothered in a hug.

"Harry," Hermione murmured, her fingers splayed on the back of his neck and idly playing at his hair in a soothing manner. "what are you afraid of? Why are you running from Draco?"

He shrugged, not wanting to voice the gnawing insecurities that festered inside him. It wasn't anything specific, just the feeling that the pair wouldn't work out – that they weren't as close or in love like he thought. Harry sagged in his best friend's arms even more; misery permeated the air around him in thick waves.

"Sweet Merlin, Harry! Where is all of this coming from?" Hermione was worried now and was even considering calling Draco here to help. This was ridiculous but obviously Harry needed some sort of reassurance from Draco.

"Harry, you do realize that if Draco wasn't serious about you he wouldn't have wasted two years on you or attempt to propose to you." she tried to assure him then frowned. "How could you just walk out on him like that? The first time someone proposes to you the first thing you think of doing is run?"

Harry muttered something then and Hermione's frown deepened. "What? I can't hear you, Harry."

"I said this is the third time he's proposed to me…" Harry repeated shyly, avoiding eye contact. The depressing aura surrounding him disappearing in favor of the anxiety he felt at revealing this new tidbit.

He watched anxiously as the brunette's face blanked for a few agonizing moments. Harry then began to look for all possible exits. Instead of Hermione reacting with a disapproving glare and rant that could peel the flesh from his bones – she turned her back on him.

"I'm firecalling, Draco." She said and was gone from the kitchen.

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock then she was scrambling to get up from the table only to find that he couldn't. Hermione had used a sticking charm on him and have nicked his wand!

Merlin's dirty, saggy balls! Draco was sure to rip him a knew one and one of his best friends was content to just serve him up on a silver platter. Could his life get any worse?

A crack of apparition sounded from the entrance hall. "Hermione, I'm home and Ginny's come for dinner!" Ron's voice carried into the kitchen.

Harry's head hit the table again – a simple visit to a friend's had turned into the seventh circle of hell in a matter of seconds.


	3. We're Getting Hitched!

**Author's Note:** Hey there! I finished another short chapter as you can see. First, I'd like to say that I do not own the Harry Potter characters. Original character are mine...if I decide to put in any but that is doubtful at the moment. Second, I'd like to thank all of you who support this little fic and review regularly. You guys keep me going, seriously!

**Songs listened to while writing: **

Used To Love You by John Legend

Why Do We Fall? (Dark Knight Rises: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack) by Hans Zimmer

Sparks by Coldplay

* * *

**We're Getting Hitched!**

Dedicated to Myra

* * *

Harry dropped down into the entrance all of Malfoy Manor..in a literal sense. He was sprawled out – face down, what a lovely way to come home. The hardwood floors were surprisingly warm – comfortable. Draco wouldn't have it any other way since he was fond of going about the house bare foot, who would have guessed? His breath was heavy in his chest, heart flying at the rate of a hummingbird's. It hadn't been easy to get away from his ex, Ginny.

The bitch, and he used this term purposefully even though it was a disgrace to the word, had claws that could rival a dragon's. Sweet Merlin, were those tears in his shirt from her nails? Wonderful, Draco was sure to bitch after all this was one of his favorite shirts on him.

Harry had been lucky to get away when he did. Hell, there were probably still tracks burned into the floor from him hauling major ass to get out of there. The cause for his panicked escape? Ginny thought it wise to propose they get back together; and somehow children were factored in with that outrageous suggestion.

Harry had choked down his whole cup of scalding hot tea in surprise at the forwardness of the younger girl. He'd just stared at her after that with watery eyes, her overeager face was such a turn off he could have died on the spot. Ron wasn't fazed in the slightest, if anything he was pretending he hadn't heard a thing but silently praying Harry would agree. His ear was quite obviously turned in their direction, also eager to hear Harry's reply, not that he would be able to give one.

Having an esophagus with probable third degree burns tended to render one speechless for a while. Now that he was home he could breathe a sigh of relief. He felt Draco coming toward his general direction before he heard or saw him. The slow soft sounds of his footsteps made him smile; he had missed Draco while he was taken hostage at the Weasley-Granger home.

With that feeling - the guilt of turning down yet another proposal from the one he loved made his heart ache. He was a horrible person, truly horrid.

"Just how long do you plan on lying there, Harry?" Draco's smooth voice cut through his darkening thoughts easily. He sighed and shifted, moving his arms up to lay his head on.

"I dunno, it's warm and comfortable down here." he replied lazily, cringing when he was done speaking. What the hell was wrong with him? He should be apologizing and groveling. Draco would soon tire of him distancing his self and would finally tell Harry to leave.

Draco sniffed, "I see, well, I'll be sure to leave a pillow and blanket down here so you may enjoy all the comforts of the floorboards. Goodnight." he said stiffly, turning on his heel and ascending the stairs.

_Oh fuck!_ He was seriously retarded, like really, there was something mentally wrong with him if his brain and mouth didn't sync up. Harry climbed to his feet slowly, feeling stiff despite the floor being warm, he had stayed down there too long without some sort of cushion. After removing his boots and placing them by the door he took the steps two at a time. When he hit the second floor landing he paused and tried to think of an appropriate apology. Just what the hell do you do when you turn down a proposal three or four times?

Flowers with an 'I'm sorry' card just wouldn't cut it, not this time atleast. Harry sighed and slowly made his way down the corridor, he felt like a man walking to the guillotine. When he got to the bedroom and opened the door Draco was lying in bed, on his side, staring at the dark window curtains.

He was such an asshole, like all on another level he should just fling himself off a cliff. "Draco…" he began with a sigh.

"Save it, Harry." Draco cut him off, sitting up and staring at him. "I get it, you don't want to get married but what I don't get is why? Is it me?"

Merlin's scraggly beard! What was he supposed to say? That he was insecure and thought that marriage would be the end of them? "No. Draco, it's not you it's me, I swear." _Great, just great, I'm using cliché break up lines to comfort my boyfriend._ If Draco didn't dump him first he would do the honors unintentionally.

Draco's face was blank. "I see." he said. Short answer, blank face. Draco was angry but wasn't showing it, he must be really pissed. Harry had never seen this side of Draco, having only been used to the Draco that snapped, snarled, and grew red in the face when upset. Calm, cool, and collected yet angry Draco was something new. They were now heading into no-no territory in their relationship.

"Will you marry me?" he blurted out like word vomit. Harry couldn't think of anything to say so he said the first thing that popped into his mind. Seriously, like what the fuck was wrong with his mouth to brain connection?

Draco tutted while moving off of the bed and walking closer to him. He stopped just in front of his raven-haired lover, his face still blank. "I thought you would never ask!" he exclaimed with a blinding smile then planted the most mind-numbing, dizzy-making kiss on his lips then flitted away. "Oh, I'll go owl Mother the good news." Then he was gone.

Harry was left gaping. What the hell was that?


	4. Busted!

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for taking so long with this installment of _Mr. and Mr. Malfoy_. I'm not going to lie; I was procrastinating and reading other fan fiction works. I also picked up George R. R. Martin's _A Storm of Swords_ again after tossing it away months ago in frustration. I finished it and I am now slowly reading through _A Feast for Crows_. Cheer for me! Mr. Martin's books are certainly a challenge to get through at times.

I would like to thank my role model, **WyrdSmith**, for her encouraging words. I finished this chapter in just under two hours because of her inspirational words. I think this chapter is longer than the others; length doesn't really matter to me for this story. This story is basically a Slice of Life fic with added drama and such; at least I believe it would. Look up the term on TV Tropes for an explanation and examples.

Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Romi Saoirse** (Jaz)

* * *

**Busted!**

* * *

Four months later.

"_What the fuck did you say?" _

_Record scratch. Silence._

"_You want a fight?!"_

_Drunken mutters of excitement. Sounds of knuckles cracking._

"_Bring it on!"_

_All hell breaks loose._

What followed that invitation would go down in Wizarding History as the worst bar fight since Salazar Slytherin convinced Helga Hufflepuff to down a whole bottle of fire whiskey.

x-x-x-x

_Three hours after the bar fight._

**Location: Ministry of Magic of the United Kingdom, Second Level, Department of Magical Law Enforcement – Auror Office.**

Situations like these Harry seemed to find himself in a lot lately. It was noisy, people running to a fro, the sounds of papers rustling grated on his nerves. Arguing, crying, general drama, confusion, and overall chaos happened around him. Still Harry sat; this had been going on since the Aurors descended upon the fighting drunkards of the Dragon's Flame, the now partially destroyed pub where the madness happened.

Harry also looked like shit. His glasses were gone, not that he needed them with the bi-weekly eye correction potion he used. His right eye was blacked and swollen but not completely shut. Small cuts and bruises littered his frame. His shirt was missing, all but the left sleeve – what the fuck? Harry tried to remember what happened to his shirt but couldn't. He knew it somehow involved fire which would explain the nasty looking bruise on his right shoulder.

His mouth ached, someone had punched or elbowed him hard enough that his teeth rattled and he bit his tongue. He constantly swallowed the metallic liquid that swelled in his mouth despite his busted lip dripping the crimson fluid onto his bare chest.

Draco was going to kill him.

Harry snorted at that thought, he and Draco weren't exactly in the best places right now because – no. He didn't want to think of that right now. Emotions swirled in his belly that his alcohol saturated mind could not identify at present. He slumped over in the uncomfortable wooden chair he sat on, his chin so far in his chest he could feel his own heartbeat. This position also brought to light the danger of almost biting one's tongue off.

He grunted, severely uncomfortable in this Merlin be damned chair! His shoulders ached from holding the same awkward position of having his hands held behind his back. Cuffs – magic suppression cuffs dug into his wrists so hard that he'd lost feeling in his pinky and ring fingers on both hands. The boys skulking around downstairs in R&D were finally getting creative.

"Potter, Harry."

The brunet lifted his battered face to the Auror whom called his name. The man was taller than Harry by at least three inches which was a feat in itself. After proper nutrient potions and real meal Harry sprung up to a nice height of 6'1''. He still had a lithe, lightly muscled frame.

This Auror on the other hand was built like a powerhouse with thick, corded muscles and broad shoulders that were clearly on display because the signature Auror robes were not in sight. He had dark brown hair that blurred the lines between brown and black. His eyes though were a different story; they were a tawny color that one usually associated with werewolves.

Creepy.

Acid green eyes cut into the burly man, he arched a brow. The Auror, to his credit, just barely contained the urge to flinch away and against his better judgment he approached the irate savior of the Wizarding World and pulled him out of the chair he occupied.

Harry grunted, his head swimming, just how much had he drank?

"Where?" he asked the male holding him up by his upper arm.

Before the unnamed Auror could reply he was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Harry James Potter!"

The two men turned to see a murderous, red-faced Draco Malfoy striding down the hall toward them with a plain looking wizard trailing behind him, the Malfoy family lawyer. Oh bollocks.

Harry's head snapped back to look at the Auror still gripping his arm. His eyes pleading with the other man to help out somehow. Throw him in a cell; send him to Azkaban, anything. Shit, give him the Kiss! Just don't let Draco get a hold of him. The other man only quirked an eyebrow before he carefully blanked his face and held his ground.

Harry's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in horror. _Traitor!_ His mind screamed over and over.

"Circe, Harry, what the fuck happened!" Draco was suddenly in his face and his cool hands moving over his heated skin. He groaned in pain and surprise when the blond's hand ran over his ribs on the right side. He hadn't been aware he was injured on that side.

Harry shifted away from his fiancé's wandering hands, turning his face away to glare at the floor. He didn't need to be looking at Draco to see the flash of hurt streak across the other's face.

"Who are you?" Draco sneered at the man holding onto Harry; it wasn't disrespectful but definitely dancing on the line.

"Name's Fontaine." The taller male answered. "Leonardo Fontaine, now, if you would kindly follow me to my office." He gestured toward his office which was just in the direction Draco had stormed from.

Draco didn't move though which made Harry turn his head to stare questioningly at his fiancé. What he saw made him blink. The blond was just staring at the newly named Leonardo Fontaine, why was that?

"You…look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" he asked with a calculating look on his face. No doubt running through his mental rolodex of friends, family, and acquaintances.

Auror Fontaine only gave a small smirk. "I believe we can discuss this matter further in the privacy of my office." He pulled Harry down the hall. "If you would follow me, Heir-Lord Malfoy."

Draco gaped, not expecting the a commoner to get his true title correct. His father was very much still the Lord of the Malfoy family but because of his shady loyalties and his brief stints in Azkaban many assumed he'd been stripped of his title. Many believed Draco to be the new Lord; he never dissuaded the general public from thinking so because it just wasn't their business.

Besides there would sure to be some sort of media fiasco if it came out that Lucius was still acting Lord. Lucius had all but gracefully bowed out of the limelight, enjoying his days in their family's beach house somewhere near Greece.

Once the trio plus the nameless Malfoy family lawyer were ensconced in Auror Fontaine's office did the male in question finally speak.

"My name is Leonardo Fontaine, formally known as Leo Nott before I was disowned by the Nott family and adopted, respectively. I believe Heir-Lord Malfoy is friends with my _younger_ brother Theodore."

Harry and Draco, appearances be damned, gaped at Leonardo.

* * *

To be continued..


End file.
